


Ignoring Your Sentinel

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is ignoring your Sentinel a good thing or a bad thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignoring Your Sentinel

## Ignoring Your Sentinel

by Suzie

Author's website:  <http://suzieb10.tripod.com/writtenword/>

Some of the characters in this story belong to the Pet Fly Productions as part of the television show The Sentinel. I do not claim these characters as my own. No money has changed hands.   
I write for the pleasure it brings. It's fun. So, enjoy.   


Thank you, oh *WONDERFUL* Beta Beast! I humbly bow to your superior knowledge.

This is the tickle story that I promised Mega a looooong time ago -- and that's all I'm gonna say.

* * *

// = thought 

**"IGNORING YOUR SENTINEL"**  
by Suzie ~~ February 2000 

It was early... early on a Sunday morning. Jim was awake after only four hours of precious sleep. It wasn't even light outside yet. After six exhaustive weeks at working two separate cases, he and his partner had a day off... and now Jim couldn't sleep! He went from his back ~ sigh ~ to his side ~ sigh ~ to his belly ~ sigh ~ to his other side. 

Jim stared at the man sleeping soundly next to him, the darkness not a barrier for his enhanced sight. 

//Blair... my beautiful Blair.// Jim gently brushed away the dark curls that had fallen, hiding his lover's face. //So relaxed... so peaceful.// He sighed once again. //So _damned_ unfair! How the hell can he sleep with me flip-flopping around the bed?// 

Blair mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. 

Jim let one index finger run lightly down the middle of his lover's bare back. 

Blair twitched away from the offending finger, sighing as he settled onto his stomach. 

Using his enhanced hearing to listen to Blair's heartbeat, Jim wondered if he'd awakened the man in bed with him. His lover's pulse was still slow and steady, his breathing shallow indicating that the younger man was still deeply asleep. Jim flopped onto his back and scrubbed his hands over his face. //What now? There isn't much to do at...// He looked at the red illuminated numbers on the clock next to the bed. //At three o'clock in the morning!// Jim groaned softly and looked at the man on the other side of the bed. 

Shifting onto his side, Jim slid across the bed until he was almost, but not quite, touching Blair. Carefully, so as not to awaken his young lover, Jim pulled the covers down until they were past Blair's knees. Propping his head up with one hand, Jim lightly moved the other over Blair's warm back. 

Blair didn't respond. 

Jim smiled and continued his movements down his mate's back and over the firm buttocks. He let his fingers wander farther over the back of Blair's thighs, then followed the crease between leg and ass. 

Blair didn't move, didn't twitch. 

Jim listened, but his lover's breathing remained slow and steady. 

//Wow, he's really out.// Jim smiled, then continued to move his hand over the naked body before him. Down one leg, up the other, over the smooth buttocks and along the crease between them. 

Jim was so enthralled, entertaining himself with the feel of the man he loved more than breathing, he didn't notice the changes right away. It was several minutes before he noticed the salty tang of sweat mingled with the scent of arousal. Minute tremors, which he would have missed without his enhanced senses, shook the back under his sensitive fingers. Jim's hearing locked onto Blair's heartrate. It was elevated, but his breathing was still slow and steady... too steady he realized. //He's awake?!// Jim thought with sudden realization. //He's awake and...// 

"You're ignoring me... aren't you?" Jim whispered into his lover's ear. 

Blair fought a smile that wanted to push its way onto his face. "Shhh... I'm asleep," he replied Sentinel soft, eyes still closed. 

With one quick movement, Jim's fingers pressed into Blair's ribcage... and wiggled. "You were ignoring me!" He cried scornfully, but with a gleeful glint in his eyes. 

"ARGH!!!" Blair screamed, suddenly becoming a twisting, wriggling mass of flailing limbs and hair. "JIIIIIIIM!!!!!" 

"You were lying there the whole time... ignoring me!" 

"NONONO!!!! STOP! P-PLEASE!!!" Blair squealed and laughed uncontrollably. "I'm SORRY... JIIIM!" 

Jim effortlessly flipped the younger man onto his back and straddled his hips, fingers skimming over Blair's belly and ribs. 

Hysterical tears streamed from his eyes as Blair tried desperately to buck the larger man off. "JIIIIIM!! S-Stop!" he cried, pushing at the hands that were assaulting his bare body. "P-P-Please!!" 

Jim's fingers stilled, but remained pressed against flushed skin, feeling the muscles twitch spasmodically. He watched Blair's chest rise and fall as the younger man panted and gulped in air. 

"N-No more... please?" Blair pleaded, tears pooling in his bright blue eyes. 

Jim reached down and kissed Blair soundly on the mouth. "Love me?" he asked when he broke away. 

"Love you always," Blair whispered, a faint smile on his lips. He pushed his hips up into Jim's groin. "You always sleep well after we make love." 

Jim felt Blair's erect cock pushing against him and groaned as he pushed himself up onto his arms. 

"We have all day to sleep if we want." Blair reminded his lover. He brushed his hands over Jim's nipples and down the taut muscles of his stomach, then further to where Jim's hot hardness throbbed. 

Jim's eyes darkened. He grasped Blair's wrists and held them down on the bed. With a feral growl, Jim moved to lave Blair's nipples with his tongue. 

Blair hissed, arching up to meet this new torture. "Oooooh... Jim!" 

Shifting slightly, Jim let their cocks come together and began a slow thrusting motion. 

Blair groaned and started to counter Jim's thrusting with his own, though his movement was limited with his lover straddling him. Pulling against the hands holding his wrists, Blair pleaded, "Please, I want to touch you." 

Jim's grip slackened and Blair's hands slipped free, going directly to run over his lover's short hair. Jim continued to lick and suck Blair's nipples as he picked up his thrusting pace. 

The friction of their cocks sliding against one another and constant stimulation to his sensitive nipples sent Blair over the edge without warning. Groaning and writhing, his climax spilled hot come between the two men. Jim tensed, coming as soon as he felt Blair's cock throb and warm wetness spread between their bodies. 

Chest heaving with sated exhaustion, Jim let himself fall to one side onto the bed. 

Blair reached over the edge of the bed and retrieved his T-shirt from where he'd dropped it when he undressed for bed. Gently he wiped himself and Jim as clean as he could, then tossed it back onto the floor. With an effort, Blair gathered his lover into his arms. "Thank you," he whispered. "Think you can sleep now?" 

Jim sighed and snuggled closer. "Thank you, babe," he yawned, drifting off into dreamless sleep. 

"Going to have to ignore you more often," Blair whispered, kissing his mate's forehead before letting himself follow him into sleep. 

<>~~<>~~<>

* * *

End Ignoring Your Sentinel by Suzie: suzieb@harbornet.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
